Crying
by Iota Vixen
Summary: Kagome runs for it, only to run into the TaiYoukai of the West. Can he help her defeat her demons and enemys. Can he heal her heart?SessKag
1. NOTE

Hello every one. Ok there is a slight problem, I dont like how my fic is going and when that happens I tend to get agitated and not update for like two weeks!! So I have decided to revise it and I guarantee that it will be better and has a better story line. I'm most likely going to write it tonight and then update the new story on Sunday, or worse Monday. But please understand? I cant write when I dont like the way some thing is going. Also good news is I got a great proof reader! So hopefully grammar will be good along with spelling. Well I hope you understand and will not leave my reviewer circle.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Jinxie-chan 


	2. Whats a normal day in Japan

**Crying Final Version**

**By: Iota Vixen**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over any of the Inuyasha characters.**

**A/n: Ok so I've finally completed this fic and will update accordingly. I have changed a few things dew to the confusion a lot of my reviewers expressed. All will be great, I hope you like the final version of Crying**

**Rated Mature for future sexual content.**

Kagome sighed as she continued walking through the open field with the group. _'Normal day in feudal Japan.'_ Again she sighed as she lifted her gray eyes to look at the red clad figure that was Inuyasha. His long silver hair moving side to side as he walked. _' I wonder what will happen after this is over, we have most of the shards so the battle with Naraku is nearing. But what will happen after that. Who will Inuyasha choose, will I be discarded like the copy he thinks me as, or will he possibly surprise me, I know he cares…even if its just a little…'_

As if he had heard her thoughts the said hanyou turned his molten gaze on her. He could see the thoughtful sadness lingering in her eyes. Those beautiful blue gray eyes. _'Gah! Stupid wench.' _He grumbled in his head. He turned his gaze back to the forest searching for danger as he normally did, when he sensed nothing he let his thoughts over take him. _'I've been doing that a lot lately. It's hard not to when she's that kind of a person. Nothing like Kikyou, but then again the way she looks some time just makes me think of her. _He sighed and shook his head.

"Inuyasha! Shikon Shard!" the sound of Kagome's voice broke through his thoughts as he was abruptly slammed against a tree. "Fucking bitch why didn't you say so sooner!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up quickly and looked at the youkai that had just attacked him. A small looking snake looking thing glared back at him. "Naraku has sent me for your lives." The smaller youkai hissed before rushing forward to Inuyasha. "Well sorry to tell you this, but we're a lot harder to kill then you think." Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed his sword and charged forward as well.

The snake youkai dodged the attack but a rush of poison escaped his fangs onto the Tetsusaiga, the sound making a slight hissing sound as it absorbed into the sword. "Bastard come and fight and quite running away!" Inuyasha yelled as the snake again dodged his attack. The youkai hissed as it made one final attempt, finally sinking its fangs into the half youkai arm. The snake youkai was abruptly killed after that, when Inuyasha decapitated it.

"Well that was easy for some one under Naraku's control, maybe he's running out of minions to send. Might actually have to come out soon. Coward." Inuyasha grumbled as he pulled the fangs from his opponent out of his flesh. Miroku walked over to the body of the snake and glanced at it. "It was very odd that he was so easily defeated. Perhaps Naraku had other plans." The monk said thoughtfully. Sango calmly walked forward till she was next to him. "I agree, but what could have been his motives."

"Well lets hope that's not the case huh?" Kagome said as she walked towards the dead youkai and bent down to pick up the shard. Pulling it out of the scaly hide she grimaced at a small pain as she looked down at the shard. "That's funny…" she whispered, but the other two humans looked at her. "What is it Kagome?" Sango asked. "The shard turned green for a moment before I purified it. Its never happened before is all."

"Will you guys come on, more jewel shards to gather and less daylight, hurry up!" the peeved hanyou stomped over to the group and crossed his arms as if waiting for any objections. Kagome rolled her eyes, and started walking past the disgruntled Inuyasha. "Come on guys, we wouldn't want to waste his majesty's precious time."

The other sighed and followed her, leaving Inuyasha behind fuming. "Why you…" the hanyou started as he marched up to the walking group so fast they were unprepared for the massive shake of the ground, well not counting Kagome of course.

"SIT!"

TBC

**Jinxie-chan**


	3. Rage

**Crying Final Version**

**By: Iota Vixen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them so stop harassing me.**

**A/n: Well I gotta say I like this version better!**

The wind blew harshly through the tree's, the sign of a upcoming storm. The sky swirling with angry colors of purple and black, showing that this was not a form of nature, but some thing aberrant. This was a storm of heartbreak, betrayal, of unrequited love. The heavens began to cry, their tears harsh and cold. The earth shaking with the sound of thunder, yelling its protests. The lightning flashing its anger over the lands in revenge. The animal ran to their den frightened at this uncommon occurrence, the air filled with the unmistakable feeling of danger and rage.

The lands darkened till everything was almost pitch black, the only light was the flashes of lightning. One figure chose to push through this nightmare of a place. Her raven hair whipping around her, still silken looking; her pale body littered with torn clothing of a once white dress that now clung to her like a second skin. But it was her eyes were what was the most startling, blue gray, which flashed with every emotion she with held in herself.

Anger

Betrayal

Love

Pain

Hatred

The woman abruptly stopped, her head turning to gaze at the figure that had invaded her solitude. No the youkai that had. Her eyes narrowed. _His brother._

"Sesshoumaru." She said coldly. He inclined his head to show his acknowledgment of her. Then returned to his proud stance. "You are intruding on my lands wench. I don't allow petty humans to disgrace them with their presence, especially ones that travel with that of my half brother. You will be wise to leave before I kill you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, her powers sparking, tendrils of it leaving her body to flicker around her. "You think I care." She watched as his form tensed, as some of her energy got closer to him. She closed her eyes and smirked. "As much as I would love to die at the moment, my powers don't seem to be cooperating, so I doubt very much that you could kill me." She opened her eyes again to look him straight in the eyes. _His eyes._

"Are you saying that a mere human such as yourself could injure this Sesshoumaru." He remarked coldly glaring at her when she smirked. "At the moment I could do far more than injure you, I would probably kill you. You see I'm angry, very angry in fact and when that happens my powers seem to just pop out of nowhere. They like to destroy things. So yes, I could injure you."

Sesshoumaru gazed at the human in front of him. She quite pretty for a human in fact. Long ebony hair that reached her waist, tall curvy figure, and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He had always wondered why Inuyasha had not taken her as a mate considering her power and loyal ways. The hanyou had of course not deserved her considering he followed after the dead corpse of the woman of his past. He had seen the eyes of the younger priestess when he was so eager to leave her over the other. There was obviously some type of feeling the girl held over his brother. But now as he gazed at her he could not see this, all that was there was hatred.

"Where is my brother?" he commanded. He would find out what caused this hatred in this pure creature. Her eyes flashed and her powers flared massively. Then all went silent as the storm stopped. She closed her eyes the tears that were hidden from the rain ran down her face silently, her powers dissipating back into her body. "I have no need of him any longer." The Taiyoukai's eyebrow quirked at this. "He has left you then." Her eyes snapped open and an angry glare was sent his way. "If you must know I left him."

Curiosity was always one of his weaknesses. "Why?" he said stoically as usual. She gazed at him for a moment and then suddenly her powers flared. The massive amount of energy escaping her body was putting his nerves on end. Miko's of this caliber did not exist, but here he was feeling power that rivaled his own. "What are you doing miko?" the anger in his voice rising. He did not like feeling weak. She smirked. "I am going to fight you and maybe end my miserable life." Then she was running towards him, her blue energy hugging her body. He was dodging, he knew not why, but he needed to end this quickly. She was a danger to his race and although she would be a key in defeating Naraku, he would manage on his own.

With that though he unsheathed Toukijin and shoved it through her heart. The miko stopped dead in her tracks, blood coming from her lips in a gasp, her miko powers flaring violently. She smiled at him, her eyes shimmering with tears. "Thank you." She whispered before her body shivered and all her powers left her and fell limp against the sword.

Sesshoumaru starred at her, his body not moving from when he had launch the attack her body still impaled by the sword. But his eyes were wide. He had seen something in her eyes that froze him to the spot. He knew not what but he felt a horrible pain come over him when he realized he had just killed her. He quickly pulled the sword out of her body and caught her when she went limply to the ground. He laid her down carefully, not to jest her body more. He stood regaining himself. He turned to walk away when a pulse went through him, shaking him. He gazed down at the pulses source. Tenseiga.

It was glowing an angry red pulsing so quickly that it startled him. Never has he seen Tenseiga act this way before, not even for Rin. "You wish for me to save her, she wanted her death." He said in a neutral voice. Again the Tenseiga pulsed.

**Reveiw Please!**


	4. Two Weeks

**Crying Final Version**

**By: Iota Vixen**

**A/n: Yes I defiantly love this version. I couldn't keep writing the other one, b/c it not only confused my readers but had this factor to it that I didn't really like to much.**

_Tap Tap Tap_

Sesshoumaru sat stiffly at the mahogany desk, his claws tapping uninterestingly. He was currently looking over some scrolls that as a lord he was forced to do. He pinched the bridge of his nose in preparation for a headache. Sighing quietly he stood and walked towards the windows overlooking the garden. What he saw there was no surprise.

_Kagome_

He had saved her shortly after he had killed her and taken her to his castle. He now understood why Inuyasha had kept her around so long. Although she had a tendency to be slightly talkative she had a power over every one. She brought light to those around her. And it was evident around the castle now that she had been here for over two weeks. The strict and firm household he had had was now dwindling because of this girl. The servants had taken to her quickly and even Jaken his loyal retainer was constantly taking about her. She was indeed an enigma.

She had not hated him for taking nor bringing her back to life. True she was suspicious around him, due to the fact he was her old enemy, but she had calmed quite a bit since the time she was brought her. She was very…odd. And that kimono she wore would have to go soon. She had repaired it so it looked like none of the past activities publicized on it. His eyes narrowed, either that or his seamstress has made her a new one. It did oddly look like the silk he had…

She was presently playing with Rin in the garden, running in circle around his ward. A slight smile playing on her lips. He was secretly glad he had brought her here, Rin was in need of a female companion, his youkai servants had not taken to her like they had Kagome and she seemed lonely at times. Turning from the window he walked towards the door and slipped into the long halls.

He had decided he would allow her stay. She had caused no problems as of yet and he doubted she would seeing as how she was always helping others. She had even helped his healer a short time ago when one of his soldiers child had become ill. She had deemed it a simple cold and had taken a bottle of some thing out of the yellow pack he had found in his land with her scent on it. The boy was well with in the day, his fever broken.

The oddest thing about her stay here though, was he wanted her company. She was intelligent for a human. He had seen her reading in his library not two days ago and was actually surprise. Not many human knew how to read. And when he did talk to her she was quite witty and well versed, another surprise.

Coming out of his thought he found himself in the garden. Not ten feet away from him was his ward and the woman plaguing his thoughts. Rin shouted his name and began running towards him when she spotted him. His ward latched onto his leg and he patted her head gently. He looked up to find Kagome looking at him with a thoughtful expression and then she slowly came towards him.

"Sesshoumaru." She said as a greeting. He nodded his head to her. She smiled gently and then stopped forward. "I need to speak with you, if that would be ok."

The youkai lord allowed one brow to raise. "Yes I will allow this." She nodded and then started walking towards the castle door. Sesshoumaru watched her go. It was odd how much a woman's hips could sway. He looked down at his ward still attached to his leg. "Rin." She looked up at him. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" she let go of his leg and stood back awaiting his orders. "Go to Amara, I must speak with Kagome-sama." She nodded and ran to the doors that Kagome had gone through moments ago.

Sesshoumaru straightened and took long stride after them. AS he reached the door way he notice Kagome talking to a servant. She quieted when he reached them. He gazed at Kagome and turned willing her to follow his stride shorter. She caught up and walked along side him.

"What is it you wished to speak to me about." He said coolly. He glanced out of the corner of his eye. She was calm and walked gracefully. If it wasn't for her scent he would guess her a youkai.

"I would like to thank you for your hospitality, you've been very good to me, and I feel that I am over staying my welcome if I stay much longer." She said quietly.

Truth was she never wanted to leave.

Sesshoumaru stopped. "You wish to leave then."

She stopped as well her eyes sad. "I don't wish to be any trouble to you."

He closed his eyes and smirked. "Kagome how long have you been here." She looked thoughtful. "About 3 weeks. Why?"

"If you hade been a inconvenience to this Sesshoumaru, you would have been gone by now." He opened his eyes and looked at her. She really was beautiful for a human.

She smiled and nodded. "Then I thank you Sesshoumaru, you have become a good friend." With that she turned and head towards her room.

Sesshoumaru watched her until her form disappeared. Friend. Was that what this feeling was. He turned silently and walked towards his study. Then she was indeed a good friend too.

Well I hoped you liked it. Review!

Jinxie-chan


	5. Ridiculous

Crying Final Version

By: Iota Vixen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though sometimes I like to dream.

A/N: Well I'm back again with Chapter 4 hope you enjoy!

Inuyasha starred at the darken sky, behind stood Kikyou cold and calculated as ever, but her eyes seemed so much sadder it seemed. Inuyasha glanced back at her, a lustful grin pulling at his face sadistically. Walking over to her quickly, he pulled her roughly to him and pressed his lips to her feverishly. She moaned pitifully and the return the kiss with timid movements. The sound of ripping fabric pierced though the quiet night however and a frighten gasp could be heard.

"Its time Kikyou, I have waited to long for this and you must appease me now." Inuyasha's dark voice said as he looked into her eyes…dull brown.

"We must wait till your human Inuyasha, please wait my love." She looked at him desperately, pleading him with those eyes. He laughed harshly and shook his head walking away from her a bit. Looking over his shoulder he could only smirk at what he was about to say. "Kagome would have never refused me you know, and now I think I'm starting to regret my choice in you." He actually looked contemplative.

Kikyou gasped and her eyes teared a bit. "You wish for her instead, my copy?" She quickly walked towards him and pressed her lips to him anxiously. Pulling the ripped top of her kimono down to expose herself. Inuyasha smirk into her mouth as he lowered himself to the ground with her. For the next couple of hours all that was heard was the grunts of him and the cries of a mournful miko.

"Absolutely not."

"They are inappropriate and there for I demand them."

"I need my clothes!" Kagome glared at the opposing youkai that stood in front of her at full height. "DO not worry yourself of such matters I will have Samara make more kimonos of much better caliber." Sesshoumaru answered coldly. Kagome's eye twitched in irritation. "What makes you think that I want to walk around in restricting clothing all day when I have perfectly good clothes that are comfortable."

Sesshoumaru sighed. He had been trying to finally get rid of those ridiculously short and revealing kimonos for days now and every time he did it seemed it would end up in this banter. Pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, he glanced at her. Short white silk dress coming to her middle thigh, only held on her shoulders by two thin straps, and not mention figure hugging. He had just about lost his control the other day when one of his male servant had spoken about her beautiful figure to another. Kagome had just continued walking on nonchalantly.

" Then we will make a compromise."

Kagome inclined her head at this. Was Sesshoumaru actually going to do that? The youkai who took down so many fierce demon with just a flick of his wrist was going to give her a choice?

Things had changed so much for her since she began living at his castle. Looking at him now Kagome could only smile discreetly to herself. She knew he would never harm her the way he was so gentle with her. It almost seemed sometimes that Sesshoumaru would seek out her company and she couldn't help but want his to. What was this new feeling.

"What do you wish for more than your clothing?"

Looking down at her feet, Kagome sighed. 'Well so much for my comfort.' Shaking her head she met his gaze. "I'd like to return home for a while, to see my family again." Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. 'Family?' Now he was interested. He knew not of her family, he could finally see where this odd girl came from. Finally he nodded. "This seems acceptable. But on our return here you will keep up your end of the compromise."

Smiling gently at him, she nodded. "I believe I can do that. When would you like to leave." She watched him as he silently contemplated. "Tell me where your village is, we will be leave within the hour."

Looking at him slyly she could help but grin. "Why Sesshoumaru, is your hate for my attire so bad that we must leave so quickly?" He snorted elegantly. "My hate for your attire is part of my reason miko, but I am curious of where one as odd as you comes from." Kagome sniggered. "But Sesshoumaru isn't curiosity a cats trait."

"I am most certainly not related to those despicable creatures." All Kagome could was laugh.

Sesshoumaru stood tall on his youkai cloud. Kagome sitting close by him, he couldn't help his amusement at her slight nervousness of getting on the thing. Her jaw had dropped when he had told her she had already rode on it.

Glancing over at her he had to wonder at what had happened those days before he had found her. She never spoke of it and he was curious if she'd ever confide in him.

"Kagome."

She looked up at him her beautiful blue gray eyes asking him questions.

"Yes?"

He sighed, hopefully she would be inclined to tell him. "What is it that happened before I found you. This Sesshoumaru is curious." Smiling sadly she looked at the orange sky. She had hoped she could just forget about it, but it seemed to be catching up with her, after her nights were spent dreaming of that exact happening. "I was betrayed."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at bit before he schooled his face back in to its emotionless state. Who could betray her? Was she not the most pure soul he'd ever met? "How."

Shaking her head to try and rid herself of the pain that seemed to build with in her she replied softly. "I had feelings for Inuyasha at one point. But as time went on it grew into more of just a friendship because I chose not to act upon it. Then one day out of the blue he tells me that he loves me and that he's always wanted me. Of course I couldn't believe him, for it had always be Kikyou, and when I looked him in the eyes all I could see was her. But I gave him a chance…" she chose that moment to take a deep breath.

"Anyway it was night time when I awoke out of a dead sleep to see Inuyasha standing over me with his sword drawn and at my throat. Kikyou stood behind him looking ever so happy. I was to be used to bring her soul back to her at the expense of my life. But I escaped. My miko powers went crazy. It was ironic in way though, he had once said he would protect me, but in the end he was the one who was to take my life."

"I was so upset that I just ran! And then you saved me, well in a way anyways."

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment the cloud lowering to the ground below. The landed softly on the ground and she stood gracefully. Her head was lowered in to submission. Walking forward so he was a meer inch from her body, he tilted her face up so he could look into her eyes. "I will protect you then." She then embraced him, but funny thing was that he returned it.

'It was so odd to be this close to him' she thought. But all she could do is lower her head to his chest and weep softly.

Well that's all for chapter four. Read and review.

Jinxie-chan


	6. New Begining

**Crying Final Version**

**By Iota Vixen**

**Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha**

The sky had slightly darkened since that moment back in the forest when they had embraced. All Kagome could do was feel that moment, the feeling of being protected…never had it been so strong when the youkai lord had dropped the some what emotionless facade enough to comfort her. She glance to her side where he walked, she felt like his equal. His strides graceful and calculated, seemingly relaxed but she knew he knew all that was about them. Shaking her head she turn her eyes back to the front realizing they were almost to the well. She couldn't help the feelings of unease that past over her, she was back to the place where it had all began and it made her heart ache a little, she hadn't thought she would get over this as easy as she was though. Perhaps it was the joy she had felt the last couple weeks when she realized she was needed and had some where she belonged…

"Up ahead is the well you seek, where do we go on from there?" His voice broke her out of her thoughts and she nodded and opened her mouth to speak when a high pitched voice rang through the air. "KAGOME!" and then she felt the impact of fluff on her mid-section. Coughing and then looking down at the red fluffy ball curled into her stomach, silent tears fell down her face in releif… "Shippou, your all right…"

Shippou glanced up at her sniffling, his face red from crying. "I thought you were dead! I smelled of your blood and didn't think you could have possibly survived! I'm so glad." He said as he burrowed his face back in to her stomach. Kagome looked up as she heard Sesshoumaru growl a little and glanced at him. She almost laughed at the disgruntled look on his face.

"Sesshoumaru." He look up from where he had been currently staring, which was the young kit and his eyes demanded answers. "I adopted him when we first started this journey three years ago. His name is Shippou…he's another reason I wished to come back." The Taiyoukai seemed to roll his eyes, but he nodded. "I suppose the kit will be coming with us back to my lands then?"

Smiling softly she nodded. "I was going to ask you if that would be all right when I found him. I cant leave him, he's like my son." Sesshoumaru made a sound suspiciously like a snort and nodded and then turn to continue his way toward where her village supposedly laid. "Your traveling with Sesshoumaru? Wow Kagome your brave." Laughing at the kitsunes look of amazement she silently followed the youkai lord.

When they reached the well Sesshoumaru scented the air in contemplation where the human village was but all he could smell was a village behind them. Was that where she lived, then why were they at this old well?

Allowing Shippou to hop to the ground she walk toward the well and placed her hands on the old wood. It had almost been two months since she had seen her family, they were surely worried for her. Sighing she looked back at the youkai lord whom seemed confused by where she lived. Smiling at him in reassurance she gave a farewell wave before falling in to the well and letting the magic surround her.

As soon as she fell Sesshoumaru was at the well and blanched when all he saw was the dirt bottom and remain youkai bones. His jaw seemed to twitch in annoyance. A portal. But to where he knew not.

He felt a slight pull on his leg and glanced down chillingly at the kit who tugged on his clothed leg. "Do not presume you can touch this Sesshoumaru kit, you should be thankful that I do not punish you." The boy quickly let go and scampered back, whimpering. "I just wanted to tell you where she went you seemed worried."

Intrigued by the information the kitsune might know he nodded at the young boy. "Then continue."

"Well you see when Kagome was 15 she fell through the well……"

Kagome sighed as she lugged the heavy pack on her shoulder and got ready to jump in the well. She was right when she had thought her family was worried. They had had to file a missing persons report on her because her school had sent the police looking for her when she disappeared and her Grandpa had run out of aliments to excuse her. She almost growled in frustration. She could never go back into public now unless she wished to return forever. Stupid Inuyasha.

When she returned she was basically knocked over in hugs, kisses, and tears. She explained everything to them and they understood. She had then run to the store cloaked in a disguise and gotten some supplies, and new pack, and returned home to soak in the modern era's convenient bathes. Now she was ready…ready to continue her journey in finding the Shikon No Tama…ready to forget betrayal…ready for a new beginning…She was ready…

**A/n: Wow its been a while since I updated huh? Yeah I know but I suddenly got inspired and wrote…I'm going to write the willful one's update now…Read and Reveiw!**

**Jinxie-chan**


	7. Realize

Hope everyone likes this come back chapter. I'm trying to get back into writing and while I'm still not to sure about this fiction, I'm going to try and finish it. Let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcome.

Chapter 7

"Kagome, you will come back sooner than last time wont you? We were so worried."

Kagome smiled and hugged her mother tightly. Her mother was close to tears. 'I can't believe how understanding she is.' "Yes mama, it's going to be fine now. I'm traveling with others who more understand now. You won't need to worry, Sesshoumaru's practically invincible!" she giggled when her mother gave her a deadpan look.

"Invincible huh? Well be careful and check in at least once a month please." She smile quietly at her mother and hugged her tighter. Pushing back slightly she nodded. "I promise okay. I gotta go though, he's probably worried. I love you though okay?"

Her mother smiled serenely. Kagome had grown up so much in the last three years. She hardly acted her age. "I love you too sweetheart. Bring this Sesshoumaru with you next time though; I'd like to meet him." A slightly horrified look appeared on her daughter face at that. "Umm sure mom, maybe…"

Now that was a scary thought. Sesshoumaru in present Tokyo. Quick everyone hide your first born. Kagome giggled at her internal thoughts. Actually he was nothing like everyone seemed to think. Sure if you pissed him off you'd be sure to face you death…Umm okay maybe not.

After some more hugs and saying goodbye to her grandfather and brother she made her way back to the well. Staring down at the blackness that lead to the past she paused. There was a time not to long ago she was going back to the man of her dreams.

Beautiful ambers eyes that held so many emotions and strength. Reality sucked. She still couldn't believe he turned on her like that. It went against everything they had ever gone through and how much she knew he cared. I mean love did do strange things to a person and if Kikyo was the catalyst in this she knew there were bound to be consequences. But still.

Biting her lip she shook her head. 'Doesnt make sense, maybe I should investigate.' With a sigh she threw her backpack higher on her shoulder and stepped onto the lip of the well. 'Back to the past!' And she jumped.

"So you're telling this Sesshoumaru, that beyond the wells portal, where the miko's from, is five hundred years in the future." Shippou nodded quickly; obviously proud he was taking this so well.

An almost bored complacent look adored his face as he looked at the sky. "Yea, I've always wanted to go and see, because I mean there's sooo many cool things that come from there. But the well would only ever let Inuyasha through. It sucks." Shippou rambled.

Sesshoumaru turned a look of distaste down at the young kitsune. "You must do better to censor your words, if you intend to travel with this Sesshoumaru. Words such as 'cool' and 'sucks' are not permitted in high court." Shippou's eyes widened at his words, but redirected quickly at the sound of a giggle coming from the wells depths.

The lord stood then and walked towards the well, his hand reaching in its depths and coming out with a refreshed miko. Raven hair swirled around her and grey eyes twinkled merrily as she stepped out of the well with Sesshoumaru's hand assisting her. Shippou's eyes took on a look of awe as he watched her smile at the youkai lord easily and how striking they were together. 'Now that's something.'

"Really you're already disciplining my kit Sesshoumaru? I'll have you know it's not really his fault, I kind of say those words all the time around him. There from my time, you know?"

"This Sesshoumaru is now aware of your travel, and is definitively curious now. You must explain at a later time. But for now the vocabulary is only acceptable away from those of court, they have nothing to talk about other than the actions of others, and I wish to not give those fools more to gossip over."

"Sure sure I'll behave and Shippou will too."

Their banter was also something to admire. Shippou continued to watch their relationship from the sidelines. He was all business and strength and she seemed to temper him. 'Wow, when did this happen. I though Sesshoumaru was ruthless and cold.' But he could see the more relaxed lines of the lord's body language and the trust in his surrogate mothers posture.

"Shippou, you ready to go?" Kagome asked startling out of his thoughts.

"Yes!"

'This Sesshoumaru hates scrolls.' He glared at the offending stacks on his desk and had to remind himself that he had not done them in a week. Procrastination was not something he normally did, but for the life of him he hated scrolls.

They had returned home earlier this evening and he reminded the miko of her deal. Though she gave a sulking look, she nodded and headed off to the seamstress. He'd still have to locate the seamstress afterwards to retrieve the clothing, and then most like burn them. No more scantily clad mikos in this fortress.

A soft knock of the screen alerted him to the fact the miko in question had come to his office. "Enter."

The door slid quietly along the track and he looked up from the masses of scrolls and for the first time in his life lost his breath. She was a vision of cream and black. Her kimono hung over her frame perfectly, long wavy raven hair swirling around her frame like a halo. His seamstress had dressed her in his houses colors. She wore what looked like a replica of his own clothing. Quite bold of her, but he could not fault her as the miko looked extraordinary.

"Sesshoumaru, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment. Something has been bothering me."

He stopped his whirling inspection and nodded for her to take a seat. 'The scant clothing might have been better than this, surely will have officers staring at her now.' And then her words hit him. "Bothering you? What is troubling you miko?" The thought of something irking the woman in front of was displeasing. 'Since when does this Sesshoumaru care?'

"It's the whole thing with Inuyasha. Something doesn't seem right about the situation. You know?" She quietly nibbled her lip looking troubled. His brow furrowed. Something irritated him from inside and he couldn't quite stop the slight jab he took next.

"Do you miss your precious hanyou miko?" Her head snapped up and she stared at him for a moment before a dark look passed over her face. "Of course I miss him, he's been my best friend for three years. That's what I was wanting to talk to you about, something about the situation just doesn't seem right?"

A feeling was bubbling inside that he had never experienced. "He tried to kill you and suddenly your worried about him? What changed so suddenly?" He ground out. She had loved the hanyou to long and it was obviously affecting her judgment.

Suddenly she stood. "Never mind, I guess I thought maybe you might know something or would be willing to talk to me about it. I can't believe….ugh never mind!" and with that she left with the sound of the kimono billowing after her.

After she left he pondered the situation. What was that. 'This Sesshoumaru has never had an issue being a diplomat.' As thoughts continue to circle my brain, he came to a startling conclusion.

'This Sesshoumaru is jealous of the half breeds relationship with the miko.'


End file.
